The Infinite Power of Harmony
There are a number of expressions of the Spirit in life. Silence, Being-ness, Truth, Wisdom, Timelessness, Infinity, Goodness, Love, Beauty, and Delight are several. Perhaps the most essential and basic is Harmony, whose higher expression is Oneness and Unity of being. For the Infinite consciousness, every and all things are interlocked in an essential Harmony and Oneness. And yet out of that essential Unity, a universe of infinitely diverse forms was created, including we humans. It is the same in our own individual and collective lives. When we bring greater harmony to bear through our relationship with others and the world, we generate a vast creative power for accomplishment for ourselves and others. Take modern day Europe, where the Euro has suddenly become the world’s strongest currency. That’s the case because several nations came together to forge a financial alliance: in essence, a collaborative movement of harmony. That harmonic effort has produced a financial instrument that has garnered the greatest respect and purchasing power in the world. It is the power that harmony generates that has propelled the Euro to its lofty position. On the other hand, across the channel, the British have been unwilling to participate in the Euro, putting its own purchasing power at risk. Even the mighty US currency has fallen behind the Euro. Subconsciously perceiving the power of collaboration and cooperation (two practical expressions of harmony) now the Asian financial community is considering a currency of its own. If they adopt it, it will likely generate a (further) boon for that region as well. This suggests that a global currency would create infinite-like financial and economic well-being for the world, since it would issue from a higher harmony that integrates all nations. Wherever harmony is created, energy and power is released. When the colonies of the US came together over 200 years ago, it resulted in the greatest economic, political, and military power in world history. But it is not only nations that gain power when disparate elements come together. So do other collectives -- including institutions, businesses, communities, down to the individual family. The more harmony created among their parts and people, the greater the power and results generated. Harmony intensifies the positive bonds between people and things, focusing energy and releasing power for accomplishment. We can see this in macro events like nations forming, but also in micro events such as our daily work experiences. For example, we have all participated in meetings over the course of our careers. When most successful, it is often because a deeper connection and bond was created among the staff – e.g. through mutual respect, by genuinely focusing on the contributions of others, and via collaborative decisions for future action. When we come out of these meetings, our energy skyrockets and our work efforts produce impressive results. In essence, the harmonic movement has created a new burst of collective energy now shared by each participant -- enabling individual and collective achievement. Interestingly that success often comes about through instances of sudden good fortune. Similarly, any two individuals are capable of creating this sort a harmonic bond. For example, greater harmony in romantic relationships can produce the deepest form of love between partners. Each lover’s willingness to forget him or herself, adoring the other for its own sake can generate a tidal wave of romantic energy resulting in an intense bond and affection that can last a lifetime. The opposite of harmony is each party moving in its own direction, focusing on its own interests at the expense of the needs of the “Other,” attracting negative conditions. For example, when the fascist juggernaut began to move across Europe at the outset of WWII, the “good” nations were unable to collaborate in any coherent way. That lack of harmony strengthened the enemy, who were then able to run roughshod across the continent. It was only the extreme collaboration and bravery of the British people, and the cooperative effort of the US and Europe that saved the world from that greatest of all evils. The question is then how can we be in that state of consciousness that would allow us to be more connected and One with life around use. The answer is that the more we live in the deeper parts of our being, rather than the surface of life, the greater will be our affinity, connection, and harmony with our surroundings, including the people we interact with. But how do we move to that silent state, that witness consciousness that would enable to us feel more connected with the world and others? We can begin to build that new inner status by constantly opening ourselves to the spiritual Force. When we offer and consecrate upcoming activities in our lives, offering that act to the Higher Power, not only are the conditions of life quickly set right, but we develop an ever-wider opening to our deeper Self. As we come to know those profound Silent and Still parts within, we experience an ever-increasing bond with things outside ourselves, including the situations we encounter and the people we interact with. As a result of these harmonic experiences, we not only generate a vast power for success, but deep inner joy and fulfillment. This being the case, why not ask yourself this: In what areas of my life can I create greater harmony? If you determine what that is and then make a sincere effort to bring it about, you will not only generate a vast power for accomplishment, but you will experience deep, inner fulfillment, as the separation between yourself and life will melt away into a blissful Oneness. --Roy Posner 14:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Accomplishment Category:Life Category:Money Category:History Category:Spirituality Category:Spiritual Evolution